A Kind of Magic
by Velkyn
Summary: A World of Warcraft RPGfic. Despite her protests, a mage teaches his student how powerful she truly is. Sexual situations. [OCxOC]


-This is an RPG-related work of fiction based on World of Warcraft, an MMORPG created by Blizzard Entertainment. It is fantasy/drama with a slice of lemon. Rated T for sexual situations. He is the property of J Sanford, and is used with permission. This work is written purely for entertainment value. Please don't sue me.-

* * *

He was powerful; there was no denying that. 'The Saviour of the Crossroads', they called him, in hushed, reverent voices. Took down an elite Kal'dorei warrior without breaking a sweat. Single-handedly tore a swathe through the Scarlet Crusade, in their own Monastery. Made his way through the Molten Core as though it were an afternoon stroll on a balmy summer day.

She was lucky to have him as a teacher.

She didn't feel lucky, though. Not today. The spell had been eluding her for over a month. He claimed that she had the power, but she could not seem to gather enough of it for this purpose. She paced back and forth in front of the divan, studying her spellbook and growing more and more frustrated.

Finally, the heavy, brass-bound book went flying across the room, crashing into a rack that hung on the wall. Several alchemical mixtures fell to the floor and burned a hole in the rug. He looked up from his desk and glanced at her.

'Something wrong?' he said mildly.

'I can't do it,' she cried, stamping her foot. She knew she was being childish, but at this point, she didn't care. 'Three fortnights I've been working on this cast, and - nothing! I just can't do it!'

He moved faster than she could have thought possible. In the blink of an eye, he was standing before her, holding her chin in his strong hand. Not the hand of a mage. But there was no denying the arcane power he wielded.

'What did I tell you about that word?' he demanded. His voice was low; his tone was dangerous. She looked up at him with wide, startled eyes. 'What did I tell you?' he asked again.

'Th- that I was never to use it here, in the Tower,' she replied, lowering her gaze. 'But it's true,' she added in protest, her eyes flashing, defiant and rebellious. 'I don't have enough power!'

There was a sudden tearing sound as he ripped open her robes to reveal her naked flesh. She gasped in surprise and moved to cover herself - but when he growled at her, she slowly lowered her arms. For a brief moment, he looked at her longingly, as though she were more than just his student.

Then the moment ended, and he turned her roughly, pressing the length of his body against her back. His hands slid down her sides, and she gasped again, this time with pleasure. His fingers were cold against her burning skin, two elements clashing as he traced arcane patterns over her flesh. Wherever he touched her, blue-white runes stood out on her flesh, and she looked down at herself in amazement.

'How -?' she whispered.

He laughed lightly in her ear. 'Power,' he murmured against her cheek. He smiled wryly as he cupped her breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs against her hardening nipples. 'Everything is about power.'

He drew a glowing line between her breasts, past her navel, to her groin. She drew a sharp breath and held it as he touched her, his icy hands pressing into her moist heat. Her moans were soft at first, but soon grew in volume and intensity. He stroked and teased her until the runes glowed white-hot on her skin, bathing the room in an eerie blue light.

His fingers inside her, his hand on her breast - it was too much for her. She threw her head back and screamed her pleasure in the words of the spell. There was a flash, and an implosion of energy; the runes on her flesh faded as a dim mist filled the room. Her eyelids fluttered, and she fainted against him.

The master smiled slowly and lifted his student with strong arms, carrying her to the divan. He reached for a robe and casually tossed it over her as she regained consciousness. She struggled to sit up, and he watched her, his smile changing to a satisfied smirk.

'Now,' he said, sitting down at his desk as his student looked at him in awe. 'Now will you believe me when I tell you how powerful you truly are?' She nodded slowly, and he laughed as he turned back to his work.

'How -?' she asked again, tentatively.

He glanced over his shoulder and flashed her a wicked smile. 'Power,' he said, in a voice that made her shiver with fear and pleasure. 'Power, and a kind of magic.'


End file.
